Friend Or ?
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Oneshoot. KaiHun. sebuah cerita tentang persahabatan Jongin dan Sehun.


FRIEND OR . . .

KaiHun

Ini ff untuk my friend, ka ily, aku ga lupa janjiku kok ka... (^_^) ini hanya oneshoot pendek.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari kegemaran Sehun membaca segala jenis buku cerita yang menarik, ia pun iseng untuk membuat akun di salah satu situs tempat para penulis menuangkan karya mereka. awalnya ia tak tertarik untuk ikut belajar menulis, karena menurutnya lebih menyenangkan untuk menjadi penikmat cerita tanpa perlu menguras pikiran untuk membuat cerita yang menarik untuk di baca. Tapi saat ia membaca salah satu cerita yang sangat menarik tentang seorang manusia yang ingin berubah menjadi vampire demi menolong kekasihnya, ia iseng memberi komen dan tak di sangka komennya di balas oleh teman dari si penulis itu sendiri. Isi balasannya sangat sederhana, mengajaknya berkenalan.

Sehun langsung menyambut baik ajakan itu, dan dari sanalah pertemanan mereka di mulai.

Namanya Jenny , ia sudah menikah dan menetap di negara suaminya, usianya memang jauh di atas Sehun dan ia selalu meminta pada Sehun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan momma, tetapi orangnya sangat asyik di ajak berteman, ramah dan kadang suka absurd juga.

Dan dari sanalah semuanya bermula, keakraban keduanya membuahkan rasa penasaran, hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk bertemu saat Jenny liburan ke Korea bersama dengan suaminya dan juga anaknya.

Sehun sudah tahu Jenny dari fotonya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa suami dan juga anak dari temannya itu. Yang Sehun tahu hanyalah kalau anak dari temannya itu lebih muda dari dirinya.

Hingga saat mereka bertemu, Sehun hanya bisa menganga melihat betapa tingginya suami dari temannya. Dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan khas Spanyol, dengan sedikit bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di rahangnya. Maskulin, hanya itu yang bisa Sehun simpulkan dari sosok suami Jenny. Dan putranya?

Oh bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa, saat ia berjabat tangan pertama kalinya dengan pria itu, genggamannya begitu mantap, dan Sehun bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah pria yang tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Namanya Kim Jongin, dan meski usianya lebih muda dari Sehun tingginya jauh melampaui dirinya.

Wajahnya juga tampan, sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, yang membedakan mungkin hanyalah wajahnya mulus tanpa adanya bulu-bulu halus di rahangnya.

"Sehuna, bagaimana anak mama? Tampan bukan?" Jenny memang terbiasa memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan mama saat sedang bertukar pesan ataupun telpon dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, dan dia mirip sekali dengan papa."

Pria di depannya mendengus, "Tentu saja mirip, aku kan anak kandung mereka bukan anak pungut."

"Ya..." Sehun memelototkan matanya pada pria di depannya.

"Apa?" balas pria itu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua, meski aku lebih pendek darimu, aku ini lebih tua tau."

Jongin mencibir, "Dan kau bangga lebih tua dariku?"

Dugh

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar, mama kenapa bisa sih melahirkan bocah semenyebalkan dia, apa mungkin dia beneran anak pungut?"

"Ya, yang menyebalkan itu kau."

Bahasa korea Jongin yang masih terpatah-patah dengan aksen Spanyolnya yang kental sebenarnya bisa menjadi hal yang lucu bagi Sehun, seandainya pria itu tidak bersikap menyebalkan padanya. tapi karena ia telah bersikap menyebalkan Sehun jadi tidak melihat adanya kelucuan dari itu.

"Maafkan Jongin ya sayang, dia memang tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap yang baik saat bertemu dengan orang baru."

"Tak masalah papa, mungkin setelah kenal dekat, Jongin tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan lagi," Sehun berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus, namun kata-kata Jongin berikutnya sukses membuat senyuman memudar di wajahnya.

"Siapa bilang, aku akan terus bersikap menyebalkan padamu."

"Yak..."

"Aww... kenapa kau mencubitku?" Jongin mengusap lengannya yang baru saja di cubit oleh Sehun.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya, kau itu sangat menyebalkan."

Jongin mendengus, "Aku tak ingin berbaik hati kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sehun. "Karena kau itu kecil, mungil, sungguh tak mencerminkan kalau dirimu lebih tua dariku."

"Akhhh... aku membencimu Kim Jongin."

Jongin tertawa, "Lihat mommy dia bahkan bertingkah lebih kekanakan dariku." Tangannya menunjuk pada wajah cemberut Sehun.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini baru bertemu sudah berantem seperti itu, dan Sehun..."

Sehun merasakan perasaan yang tak enak saat ibu dari Jongin itu memandang ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar, "Mama tidak keberatan kalau kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Mwo, mommy mau menjadikan dia anak angkat mommy, menjadi kakakku? Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Jongin.

"Siapa juga yang mau punya adik sepertimu," balas Sehun tak kalah kesal.

Senyuman Jenny, semakin lebar, "Bukan sebagai kakak, Jongina..."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja sebagai menantu mama," dan ucapan tenang milik Jenny di hadiahi dua teriakan dari Jongin dan Sehun yang kompak mengatakan tidak dengan histeris.

Kali ini papa Jongin ikut tertawa, "Kalau kalian terus seperti itu, sepertinya papa jadi yakin kalau kalian akan berjodoh."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tak akan mau dengan bocah menyebalkan itu."

"Dan aku juga tak akan mau denganmu kakak sok tua."

Berawal dari pertengkaran di hari pertama keduanya bertemu, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau akhirnya mereka menjadi berteman dekat, bukan dalam artian teman yang akan asyik bersenda gurau dan berbagi cerita tentang apapun itu. Pertemanan Jongin dan Sehun lebih banyak di isi pertengkaran antar keduanya. Kedua orang tua Jongin bukannya tidak tahu pertengkaran keduanya, Jongin yang type orang yang sangat terbuka pada keduanya, tak akan segan bercerita pada orang tuanya, bahkan meskipun itu hanyalah hal-hal yang sepele. Tapi meski tahu kalau pertemanan di antara Sehun dan Jongin sering di warnai pertengkaran, orang tua Jongin hanya membiarkannya saja.

Biarkan saja, keduanya akan saling menyadari apa yang telah mereka lalui saat salah satu dari mereka menjauh. Hanya itu yang Jenny katakan saat teman Sehun memprotes dirinya yang sebagai orang tua dari Jongin tidak pernah mendamaikan pertengkaran antara anaknya dan juga Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun memang tinggal di negara berbeda, dengan Sehun yang di Korea dan Jongin yang hidup dengan nyaman di Spanyol, selama ini keduanya sudah terpisah jauh, lalu apa yang di maksud Jenny dengan salah satu dari mereka menjauh?

Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu hingga sebulan kemudian Sehun sakit, dia yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh lemah, harus rela terbaring di tempat tidur. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak nyaman adalah orang tuanya yang tidak memperbolehkannya memegang hape ataupun benda elektronik lain saat ia sedang sakit. Di saat itulah semuanya baru terasa, betapa sepinya tak ada Jongin di hari-hari yang ia lewati, tapi Sehun meyakini kalau ini pasti adalah efek dari dirinya yang begitu menginginkan seorang adik dikarenakan ia adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya. Karena itulah meski hari-harinya selalu di isi pertengkaran, ia tetap menyayangi dan merindukan Jongin selayaknya ia merindukan kehadiran seorang adik.

Dari temannya yang sering menengoknya, Sehun tahu kalau Jongin juga uring-uringan di sana, namun Jongin tak bisa pergi menengoknya ke Korea di karenakan ibunya yang juga tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Hingga saat akhirnya Sehun sembuh dan sudah diperbolehkan lagi untuk menggunakan handphonenya, satu pesan pertama yang di kirim oleh Jongin adalah 'Aku membencimu.'

Sehun menangis, kenapa Jongin membencinya? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan Sehun tak berani membalas pesan dari Jongin itu.

Hari-hari setelahnya selalu di sibukkan Sehun untuk kerja ataupun curhat tentang kegalauan hatinya pada temannya.

"Kau pacaran dengan Jongin kan Hun? Jujurlah padaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak pacaran dengannya, kami hanya berteman," bantah Sehun.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu, aku yakin kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari itu."

"Tidak, kami hanyalah berteman."

Berapa kalipun Sehun membantah ucapan temannya, temannya tetap tak percaya. Tak tahan terus di pojokkan seperti itu, Sehun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk curhat dengan Jenny.

Namun sungguh tak di sangka kalau Jonginlah yang membalas pesannya.

Pria itu menertawakan dirinya yang sedang galau.

Sehun marah tentu saja, dan ia hampir saja memarahi Jongin lagi kalau saja saat itu Jongin tidak mengirimkan pesan lagi untuknya.

' _Kalau orang lain saja bisa berpikir seperti itu, kenapa tidak kita coba saja untuk bersama.'_

Sehun tentu saja menolak, selain karena ia masih berkeras hati mengatakan perasaannya hanyalah sebatas sebagai teman, ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak yakin dengan hal ini. Kegagalannya dengan kekasihnya yang terdahulu dikarenakan jarak yang begitu jauh, membuatnya tak mau lagi merasakan perasaan itu.

'Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, begitupun dengan dirimu, aku yakin juga perasaanmu sama sepertiku, hanya menganggapku temanmu.'

' _Tak ada teman yang akan begitu marah karena dirinya baru tahu kalau temannya sakit justru dari orang lain.'_

'Tidak Jongina... aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menempati tempat yang special di hatimu.'

' _Bagaimana kalau aku katakan, kalau kau yang paling tepat?'_

'Aku lebih tua darimu.'

" _Tapi kau lebih pendek dariku.'_

'Jongina, ingat perbedaan usia kita.'

' _Aku tak bisa mengingatnya, wajahmu jauh lebih imut dibandingkan aku.'_

'Jongin...'

' _Sehun... apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak saat kau memintaku memanggilmu kakak?'_

'Apa?'

' _Itu karena wajahmu yang imut dan tubuhmu yang mungil sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kalau dirimu pantas dipanggil kakak.'_

'Jongin.'

' _Ya?'_

'Apakah aku belum bilang kalau aku ingin menghajarmu?'

' _Lakukan saja dan mungkin kali ini aku akan menciummu.'_

'Kau tak pernah berubah, kelakukanmu masih saja tetap menyebalkan.'

' _Aku memang tak pernah berubah, tapi status kita bisa berubah.'_

'Apa?'

' _Jadi, bisakah kita ubah status ini demi meyakinkan pada orang lain apa sebenarnya hubungan kita.'_

'Aku tak mau, apalagi alasanmu sangat menyebalkan seperti itu.'

' _Ah, apakah aku harus mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu seperti yang sering aku dengar dari mommy dan daddy.'_

'Itu membuat perutku mual kalau kau yang mengatakannya.'

' _Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan?'_

"Hanya tetaplah menjadi temanku.'

' _Hanya...?'_

'Yaps...'

' _Bagaimana kalau aku katakan seperti ini, mungkin status kita hanya berteman tapi kau harus lebih perhatian lagi padaku.'_

'Jongin...'

' _Kau sahabatku sekaligus orang yang sangat ku sayangi, aku benarkan.'_

'Baiklah, aku akan mengalah demi orang yang menangis saat tahu aku sedang sakit.'

' _Ya, Oh Sehun, siapa yang mengatakan itu...'_

'Ibumu.'

' _Akh, sial, sepertinya aku tak bisa bertingkah keren ya kalau itu denganmu.'_

'Haha, hanya jadilah dirimu sendiri, maka aku akan terus menatap hanya padamu.'

' _Sweet, aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, jadilah dirimu sendiri, selalu ceria dan apa adanya, maka kau akan tahu kalau dalam setiap langkahmu akan ada aku yang selalu mengingatmu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis, kesimpulannya ada pada dirimu sendiri ka Ily. #smile

Ada yang berkenan untuk review

Kiss n hug

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
